Pour la survie
by yannix117
Summary: Les réplicateurs se sont échapper du champ de dilatation temporel et on trouvée les coordonnées de notre galaxie une alliance entre les Goa'uld la Tau'ri et les Asgard s'impose ... en chemin il trouveront peut-être un nouvel allié et ennemi .


Titre : Combat pour la Survie .

Auteur : Yannix

Genre : Sci-fi/aventure

Note de l'auteur : Alors cette fic est plutôt longue j'espère que vous aurais le courage de la lire . Dans la chronologie stargate les événement se passe après l'épisode de la saison 7 , la fontaine de jouvence

Disclamer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient , malheureusement .

Chapitre 1 : La coalition

Station spatiale Goa'uld , système Hassara .

Il y'a précisément deux jours les Goa'uld et la Tauri avaient reçu un message des Asgard pour leur parler d'une nouvelle menace et avaient demandée a ce que les 8 grands maîtres y compris Anubis soient présent ainsi que SG1 et le général Hammond . Les to'kras avaient une fois de plus demandais au Tauri d'assassiner les grands maîtres mais le général Hammond avaient refusé de trahir les Asgard pour assouvir les désirs de la tok'ras

Dans la station spatiale les 8 grands maîtres s'impatientait devant le manque de ponctualités des Asgard , Yu dévisagée Anubis se demandant encore comment il avait acquit une telle supériorité technologique sur les autres Goa'uld et surtout ce qu'il cachait derrière son masque .

Après précisément 2 heures de retard SG1, le général Hammond et Thor étaient enfin arrivée tous prirent place sur leur siège .

Thor se mit a expliquer que les réplicateurs que SG1 avaient piégé ont réussi a se libérer , la raison restait encore inexplicable . Juste après leur libération imprévue le vaisseau Asgard chargée de surveillée la planète fut capturée ils trouve-airent les coordonnées d'Orilla , la nouvelle planète Asgard . Juste après avoir mis les forces Asgard en déroute ils fouillèrent la base de donnée dans la quel il ont trouvée les coordonnée de nombreuse planète de la voie lactée . Ils sont actuellement en route vers cette galaxie et c'est pourquoi Thor a contactée La Tauri et les Goa'uld pour qu'ils puissent unir leurs forces contre les réplicateurs et ne pas réagir trop tard comme les Asgard . Suite a l'annonce de l'Asgard tout le monde était resté muet , Anubis rompu le silence

-Anubis : Si les Asgard n'arrive pas a vaincre ces réplicateurs comment espérée vous que nous les vainquions alors que notre niveau technologique est inférieur au votre .

-Nous les avons vaincu a plusieurs reprise ajoute O'Neill en se ventant .

-En effet , dit Thor , les armes a projectiles Tauri sont très efficaces contre eux réplicateurs mais les armes a énergie sont inutiles leurs tirs sont absorbées un peu comme l'armure de vos guerrier Kull .

-Si vous voulez créer une alliance entre l'empire Goa'uld , les Tauri et les Asgard il va falloir fixer des règles , ajouta Ba'al .

-Je suis d'accord avec lui , ajouta Hammond , nous devons fixer ces règle maintenant premièrement je pense que nous ne devrions pas nous cacher les bases que nous possédons même les plus secrète , nous devons également partagée nos avancée technologique , il foudroya Anubis du regard .

-Je suis d'accord , ajouta Thor , en signe de bonne fois nous allons partagée une partie de notre technologie avec vous . Mais qu'elle race va administrer l'alliance ?

-Je suis d'avis que se soit les Asgard qui dirige l'alliance leurs connaissances des réplicateurs sont bien plus avancé que les notre , ajouta Bastet .

-Si possible j'aimerais ajouter une condition dit Teal'c , représentant la nation libre jaffa nous apprécieront le fait que vous rendiez leur liberté aux jaffas qui doute de vous en faisant en sorte que les jaffas libre ne deviennent pas des rebelles mais un gouvernement .

A ce moment Svarog et Olokun venait tous les deux de crier leur désapprobation , les six autres grands maitres les foudroyais du regard et Teal'c leva un sourcil énervée mais ne dit rien .

-Si les réplicateurs sont une menace aussi importante que vous le prétendez alors je pense que nous pouvons accepté ces conditions , dit Yu

-Il est temps de procéder au vote , ajouta Yu les Tauri et Asgard étant d'accord pour l'alliance même si Hammond devait en référée au président il avait déjà pris une décision , il craignait la réaction du président , six grands maîtres approuvaient cette alliance et les conditions qu'elle imposée les six approuvant était : Yu ,Bastet,Kali,Ba'al, Morrigan,et a l'étonnement de tous Anubis , les deux désapprouvant cette alliance était bien entendu Olokun et Svarog .

-Je tiens également a ajouté que cette alliance dura peut-être encore après la guerre contre les réplicateurs si nous gagnons , pour reconstruire les dégâts qu'ils auront causées …

Soudainement la station fut frappée par un tir qui traversa le bouclier et causa beaucoup de dommage , les Goa'uld , SG1 Thor et Hammond furent tous projeté par terre par la violence de l'impact , les tirs continuèrent pendant encore quelque secondes puis soudainement plus rien juste des petits craquement l'Asgard compris alors qu'il s'agissait des réplicateurs il téléporta toute les personnes présente dans la salle du conseil des grands maîtres . Il fit immédiatement passé sont vaisseau en hyperespace laissant derrière lui la station spatiale qui serait très bientôt un festin pour ces machines .


End file.
